El Principe Desterrado
by ragde09
Summary: NARUHINA con eso digo casi todo; naruto es un principe que es desterrado debe limpiar su nombre y encontrar el amor todo en un solo capitulo. si les gusta quizas algun dia lo haga un fic completo


**El príncipe desterrado.**

Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado como para que alguien que lo haya visto siga vivo, pero no el suficiente como para que haya sido olvidado. Existió un pueblo de gente humilde y trabajadora, su nombre: El magnífico reino de Konoha. Su rey era justo y sabio, en su tiempo fue el mejor guerrero que esas tierras hayan conocido.

Uno de los numerosos días calurosos y secos, el rey salió de paseo a uno de los pueblos cercanos a la capital, siendo seguido por un sequito de guardias, la guardia real, compuesta por la elite de la elite, a pesar de su edad el rey seguía siendo muy hábil a la hora de percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

De ese modo se dio cuenta de que un chico de no más de ocho años, y que había salido prácticamente de la nada, estaba desamarrando sigilosamente la bolsa de monedas del cinturón del capitán de la guardia.

El rey no sabia si sentirse asombrado por la habilidad de chico, o decepcionarse por la falta de habilidad del que se supone era el encargado de su seguridad. La respuesta llegó pronto con forma de mujer, la cual gritó -ladrón-. El guardia se percato de la presencia del niño, se giró y dijo -te tengo-.

Cuando trató de tomarlo del brazo, el chico le dio un manotazo a su mano y se lanzo para, ágilmente, pasar por entre las piernas del guardia y salir corriendo, dejando al guardia furioso y al rey sorprendido, ni él en sus mejores años tuvo esa habilidad, ni ese instinto para hacer lo que el chico había hecho.

Tras varios minutos, que no fueron menos de treinta, la fuerza de la juventud se vio abrumada por la superioridad numérica de parte de los guardias. -su majestad, capturamos al ladrón pero la bolsa de monedas no la encontramos. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes? ¿Lo mutilamos por tratar de robar a su majestad?- dijo el capitán sosteniendo fuertemente al chico.

Él ya tenía la respuesta bien pensada -¿Cómo que no saben qué hacer?- Dijo rápidamente -la respuesta es simple y fácil; un niño con su habilidad será un buen príncipe de Konoha. Traedlo a mi palacio desde hoy él está bajo mi tutela- En ese momento el destino del niño cambió en solo un momento pasó de vagabundo a príncipe.

Su nombre era Naruto su edad era: ocho años, huérfano de padre por causa de la guerra, y huérfano de madre por causa del hambre. El rey tenía otros dos hijos: Itachi, el mayor de catorce años, que algún día habría de heredar el trono por derecho de nacimiento. Y el segundo era Sasuke, de doce años, un muy buen espadachín. Y al igual que su hermano mayor era egoísta, egocéntrico y prepotente. Ambos príncipes nunca vieron a Naruto como un hermano, sino mas bien como un animal que se encontró su padre en la calle y se compadeció de él.

Pero el destino estaba por demostrarles que el haber nacido en cuna noble no significaba que ellos eran lo mejor que haya existido. La mejor manera que se le pudo ocurrir al destino de hacerlo fue durante la prueba de aptitud que le hicieron al, ahora, príncipe Naruto, dicha prueba consistía en una serie de exámenes realizados a los varones del reino cuando cumplían catorce años que, como su nombre lo indica, era para definir si el examinado sería mejor como un jinete, un arquero o un miembro de la infantería.

En la primera y segunda pruebas Naruto demostró un nivel calificado como excelencia, sin embargo, el rango quedo pequeño al finalizar la tercera prueba, la cual constaba en una lucha en contra de uno de los miembros de la guardia real, las armas a usar eran una espada plana y un escudo mediano, para mala suerte de Naruto o buena de Sasuke, según se vea, le -toco- pelear contra el capitán de la guardia, quien le tenia un fuerte resentimiento por haberle robado aquel día sin que él se hubiese percatado y ahora el príncipe Sasuke le había dicho que no habría problema si -accidentalmente- mataba al recogido.

La batalla fue larga y dura, pero llegó el momento en el que el capitán se cansó de jugar y comenzó a pelear en serio, segundos después Naruto había perdido la espada y el escudo, así que emprendió carrera, pero no para huir sino para tomar -prestadas- dos cimitarras de los guardias, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pues ni el rey en sus mejores años pudo haber siquiera soñado con hacer eso, sólo faltaba ver si podía manejarlas. -lo siento, estas armas son mas de mi estilo- Dijo con una media sonrisa. -¿comenzamos con el segundo round?-

Una vez dicho esto se lanzó al ataque, cada cimitarra se movía en una bella armonía con la mano de Naruto, parecía que danzaba, hacia fintas, atacaba en ángulos inesperados por su oponente, en fin parecía como si cada cimitarra estuviese manejada por una mano diferente. -parece como si tuviese dos manos derechas- reflexionaba el rey -está peleando al nivel que mi mejor soldado, quizás este al nivel de Itachi o quizás de Sasuke, pero lo descalificarán por haber perdido sus armas-

Y de pronto una idea iluminó la cara del rey -ALTO- gritó haciendo que ambos contendientes pararan al instante, Naruto con sólo unos ligeros rasguños, mientras que el capitán no fue tan ágil como para evitar llevarse un buen corte en el muslo derecho, producto de lo que Naruto llamó -una finta dentro de una finta- -creo que tengo una prueba más adecuada para ti- dijo el rey sacando una bolsa de monedas y le lanzo una a Naruto, el chico se encogió de hombros y la atrapó en el vuelo. Después se acercó al rey y se la devolvió.

El rey la recibió pero sacó otra -ahora intenta con las dos manos- le dijo y lanzó ambas monedas al chico las atrapó, cualquier guerrero podía atrapar dos monedas, pero era la gracia con la que Naruto lo hacia lo que era digno de mención. El rey le colgó la bolsa al cuello y le ordenó sacar otras dos -apila dos en cada mano y atrápalas de igual modo- esta vez cuatro monedas volaron y cuatro monedas fueron atrapadas, Naruto sólo movió los brazos para recuperarlas.

Ante la mirada de asombro de los soldados y de envidia de Sasuke el rey habló -dos manos, este chico será un gran guerrero- pero la voz de su hijo lo interrumpió -eso lo puede hacer cualquiera de tu guardia, no le veo lo extraordinario. El rey sólo le ordenó a Naruto que sacara otras dos monedas, y el chico, quien ya le había agarrado el gusto al juego las puso en movimiento.

Seis monedas fueron lanzadas, seis monedas fueron recogidas, el ver las caras de incredulidad de los presentes, y el jurado sobretodo pues esta vez el chico había cerrado los ojos, Sasuke exigió que ahora fueran cinco monedas en cada mano, sumando un total de diez. Naruto hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración y luego las lanzó, una vez en el aire las clasificó con que mano atraparía cada moneda.

Las dos primeras las atrapó sin problemas pero vio que, por la trayectoria dispersa, no caerían en el orden de lanzamiento, sus movimientos parecían erráticos y aleatorios a primera vista, pero bastaba con fijarse bien para ver que, a pesar de que cada movimiento era improvisado, Naruto no desperdiciaba movimiento alguno. Segundos después y al no haberse escuchado sonido metálico alguno Naruto abrió sus palmas mostrando cinco monedas en cada mano.

-Dos manos- dijo el rey. Sasuke y Itachi no cabían dentro de su ira y fue este ultimo quien habló -¿Cuántas monedas crees poder atrapar recogido?- pero fue el rey quien le respondió -mi bolsa se ha quedado vacía ¿Cuántas monedas puedes apilar Itachi?- con eso ambos príncipes se quedaron en silencio. El destino les había dado una dura lección.

Los años pasaron y el rey falleció aparentemente por causas naturales, había llegado el momento en el que Itachi reclamara su derecho al trono, pero Sasuke tenia otros planes, apuñaló a Itachi con una cimitarra y acusó a Naruto del asesinato de su hermano mayor. Como la pena de muerte estaba prohibida para los príncipes, Naruto simplemente fue desterrado hacia el desierto con amenaza de cárcel si regresaba al magnifico reino de Konoha, reino que estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Varios años después Naruto, quien cansado de la vida de mercenario que había llevado junto a la banda de los mismos que conoció, decidió darse una vuelta por uno de los pueblos cercanos a la ciudad de Konoha, mas precisamente en el que el había crecido antes de ser el príncipe desterrado, antes incluso de ser príncipe; lo que encontró fue desalentador.

Sasuke convirtió a su pueblo en prácticamente esclavos, y cobraba excesivos impuestos, todo para mantener su vicio por la bebida, el castillo real parecía más bien una cantina que un castillo, por la gran cantidad de borrachos que en él habitaban. El pueblo, al no poderse cobrar las injusticias con el rey en persona buscaron y reconocieron a Naruto y comenzaron a darle una paliza.

Naruto hubiera acabado con ellos en cuestión de segundos, pero la regla de honor entre los mercenarios había sido -alejar la hoja de la carne inocente- y no pensaba alzar su cimitarra en contra de alguien desarmado, antes prefería morir. Debido a las jornadas extenuantes los aldeanos no tenian muchas energías, así que se cansaron y simplemente se marcharon dejando a Naruto medio muerto.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado y una hermosa joven de nombre Hinata, ella le cuido y curó con esmero y esperó a que despertara, cuando lo hizo Naruto le cuestiono acerca del motivo de haberle ayudado, pues temía haberla metido en problemas.

Ella sólo respondió que él le había salvado cuando era perseguido por los guardias y le regaló una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, gracias a las cuales ella pudo sobrevivir por un buen tiempo, hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande como para poder trabajar. Y se prometió a si misma que algún día regresaría el favor.

Durante los días que Naruto estuvo en recuperación tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar acerca de cómo ayudar a su gente, podría contactar a sus amigos, pero una batalla sin duda seria contraproducente, no porque ellos no pudiesen contra el ejercito de Sasuke sino porque en el fuego cruzado podría haber bajas civiles.

Decidió ir a solas a tener una -charla de hermanos- se escabulló en el castillo y cuando se encontró con el que una vez llamó hermano lo confrontó y exigió saber el porque de sus acciones, el rey no contestó, en lugar de eso tomó su espada de la funda atada a su cinturón y comenzó a atacar, sorpresivamente ese día era temprano por lo que aun no estaba demasiado ebrio.

Naruto venció sin problemas a Sasuke y una vez este se vio derrotado, hasta la borrachera se le quitó comenzó a llamar a los guardias, quienes llegaron, Naruto no quería pelear así que huyó de ahí, sin embargo cuando llegó a la casa de Hinata, después de haber hecho un largo rodeo para evitar ser rastreado se encontró con alrededor de veinte guardias reales, incluido el capitán que tanto lo odiaba. Sasuke tenía a Hinata sujetada a un poste en la azotea de la casa y amenazaba con cortarle el cuello si Naruto no cedía a sus exigencias y se entregaba.

Hinata que aprendió a conocer a Naruto no solo como persona sino como guerrero sabia como ayudarlo así que dirigió su palabra al rey -no me puedes matar, sabes tan bien como yo que si me matas nada detendrá a Naruto y tu guardia no será mas que un estorbo, estorbo que no dudará en aniquilar con tal de encontrarte-

Los guardias comenzaron a atacar a Naruto, pero este tenia una defensa impecable, era como verlo danzar igual a la vez que atrapó las monedas, solo que ahora sus habilidades estaban tan pulidas como el mejor diamante, no atacaba solo se defendía, a lo mucho contraatacaba con un que otro golpe de empuñadura. Al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, Sasuke se enfureció aún más y le dio una bofetada así como un ligero corte en el cuello con la daga que sostenía. -no me tientes maldita zorra-

Hinata trató de ayudar a su amado. -Naruto no tengas piedad, recuerda que ellos no la tendrán contigo- El olor a sangre le recordó a Naruto que no eran civiles los que le atacaban en ese momento y que la mujer que amaba, irónicamente no pudo encontrar mejor momento para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Hinata, ella estaba en peligro, así que se olvidó de sus principios y entró en modo masacre.

Los miembros de la guardia real sabían que el morir defendiendo a su rey era la mayor de las glorias, y al ver el fuego arder en los iracundos ojos de Naruto los primeros en ir al ataque descubrieron que era el momento de cubrirse de honores. Si era por las buenas Naruto era el mejor hombre sobre la tierra, pero si se le provocaba podía llegar a ser la bestia mas sanguinaria sobre el orbe.

Con ambas cimitarras golpeó la espada y escudo del guardia frente a él, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y encajándolas en su pecho, después le hundió las armas en los ojos al soldado mas cercano, matándolo al instante, cortó la mano que sostenía una lanza de parte de un jinete, cortó el pecho de un cuarto soldado, faltaban dieciséis, descargó un par de estocadas a dos soldados que trataban de empalarlo, abrió de un tajo el torso de otro sintiendo con satisfacción como se abría la carne al contacto con su afilado acero.

Iban siete faltaban trece, algunos de ellos pensaron atacarlo en grupos, el primero que lo intento fue un grupo de tres jinetes, murieron en grupo de tres, el primero recibió una docena de heridas antes de caer del caballo, luego lo siguió un segundo a quien Naruto cortó el pecho del animal haciendo que el guardia saliera proyectado hacia delante, el tercero le fue un poco más feo, Naruto lo bajó de un golpe del caballo y lo usó como escudo humano ante la lluvia de flechas de parte de los cuatro arqueros.

Desde el techo de la casa le salto un guardia con una espada de dos manos tratando de cortarlo, pero Naruto había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, saltó a su encuentro y después cayó muerto el soldado, partido a la mitad, un segundo después cayó Naruto con la espada del soldado en sus manos pero, los brazos del soldados aún seguían sujetos al mango del arma, la botó y colocó sus manos en forma de cruz, atrapando las cimitarras que ninguno de los presentes había visto cuando Naruto las lanzó.

Quedaban nueve guardias: cuatro arqueros, y cinco guerreros, más el capitán y el rey. Los cinco guerreros decidieron ir al ataque rodeándolo, pero no contaban con que Naruto se colocara en cuclillas y lanzara un tajo con su cimitarra izquierda haciendo un leve tajo en la pierna de cada uno, y con la derecha cortó el abdomen de cuatro.

Al quinto lo tomo de escudo humano y cuando las flechas se dirigían hacia trazó un arco con el lado plano de su arma haciendo que tres de las flechas se detuvieran con el impacto y encajando la cimitarra en el abdomen de su -escudo- le dijo -cuídamela un segundo- tomó las tres flechas con una patada ascendente y las atrapó, todo al mismo tiempo. Con su mano derecha lanzó cada una de las flechas.

Y cada una de esas flechas tenía su objetivo, el cual era un arquero, a pesar de ser lanzadas sin arco fueron suficientemente bien lanzadas que lograron matar al blanco. El cuarto y último arquero simplemente decidió que valía más su vida que la de su rey. El capitán bajó del techo de un simple salto y atacó con furia, lo malo fue que esa misma furia lo hizo cegarse ante la pasmosa velocidad de Naruto y de un solo golpe fue decapitado, al final si era tan inútil como lo había hecho parecer ese día.

Ya solo faltaba Sasuke, quien trató de atacar a Naruto con su espada y este lo desarmó de un simple movimiento -siempre fuiste bueno con la espada, pero el vino ha entorpecido esa habilidad que solías demostrar- dijo con decepción. -piedad hermano, piedad por lo que mas quieras- decía con pavor casi palpable en la voz.

Naruto sólo puso una media sonrisa -sabia que me la pedirías, así que la olvide en el desierto, pero me das lastima así que no te mataré como a un perro- dicho esto se giró y subió al techo para desatar a Hinata, pero Sasuke lo siguió para apuñalarlo con la misma daga que había cortado el cuello de ella. Apenas estuvo libre de las manos Hinata tomó una de las cimitarras de Naruto y cortó la mano en alto que sostenía la daga que amenazaba con acabar la vida del dueño de sus suspiros.

Naruto obligó a confesar a Sasuke ante todo el pueblo la verdad sobre la muerte de su hermano y el envenenamiento que le arrebató la vida al rey, se decidió que Sasuke fuera desterrado al desierto como una vez él había hecho con Naruto, al ver que solo Naruto quedaba como unico miembro vivo de la familia real el consejo decidió que él sería el nuevo rey. El aceptó con tal de enmendar los errores del anterior rey. Y la que sería su reina no tardó en demostrarle su amor públicamente el día de su coronación con un sorpresivo y apasionado beso, que él no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder.


End file.
